la mejor forma de animar a Hanji Zoe
by kuroneko no akuma
Summary: trata de una depresiva Hanji que es animada por Levi, aunque primero terminara cabreado, sonrojado y amenazando a Eren, que por cierto...murira xD...todavia no me acontumbro a los summary -.-...¡pasen y lean! contiene mucho spoiler...demasiado xP


**¡bueno! es mi primera historia y...bueno no primera ¬¬... tengo varias historias y alguna que otra serie de dos cap o algo en mi lapto, asi que espero les guste esta.**

 **soy una levihan completa xD, aunque digan que Hanji es hombre ¬¬, me agrada la pareja y simplemente no los veo en una relacion simple, mas como que compleja entre peleas y apoyos silenciosos o algo asi -.-"...**

 **¡denme su apoyo! _ me gustaria que me ayudaran comentando mis errores...los cuales son muchos ¬¬...y si todavia me lees, ¡muchas gracias por pasarte y darme una oportunidad! :-D**

 **Advertencia:** ¡ah! quizas sea un lime o algo asi, ¡asi que pendiente! tampoco te voy a quitar la inocencia pero bueh xP...

narracion

-dialogos-

 _pensamientos_

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **LA MEJOR FORMA DE ALEGRAR A ZOE**

 **...**

En una mañana tranquila para la legión de reconocimiento se encontraba un muy tranquilo Levi leyendo un libro al lado de una Hanji completamente sumergida en un libro, los dos estaban en la habitación del chico, claro, ella tuvo que insistir, llegando incluso a decir que si no la dejaba entrar le iría a decir a Erwin que hizo algo malo, obvio que el rubio no le haría caso, pero era mejor ahorrarse los pataleos de la chica, así que simplemente la dejo entrar y apoderarse de su cama con un libro de titanes que ella misma estaba haciendo,

La pelinegra se voltea quedando boca arriba viendo el techo, mueve su cabeza hacia un lado viendo a Levi sentado en su escritorio leyendo quien sabe que, suelta un suspiro viendo de nuevo al techo.

Para ella las cosas habían pasado muy rápido y claro, ¿para quién no? De un momento mataban titanes para que al siguiente les dijeran que mataban humanos, lo que intentaban proteger desde un inicio, después era la nueva comandante e intentaban dar un golpe de estado a la familia real que no era la verdadera, sin mencionar que torturo a un hombre, un humano, lo que intentaban proteger, Nick murió también, por manos de otro humano, no por un titán, bueno, ellos son o era o fuero humanos...todo era una completa paradoja y termina confundiendo la más.

Agarra el libro que estaba leyendo, un libro que hizo con sus datos de los titanes uso exclusivo de los altos rangos y ahora casi todo era inservible, los titanes son...quien sabe si fueron primero humanos o lo fueron después solo sabían que eran en algún momento humanos y que al comer a alguien especial se volvían humanos otra vez y casi no recordaban nada...una pérdida total y más por Annie, esa chica que costo casi toda la legión.

Y sin mencionar el hecho de la muralla, eso sí que era un embrollo, no entendía como habían llegado titanes colosales a hacer eso y más, si eran tantos ¿porque no derrotaban a todos los titanes? Otra incógnita más para su larga lista.

Pero de todo eso, le molestaba el estar experimentando por años a humanos, con actos inhumanos y más por el hecho que al torturar a ese hombre le recordó hacer sus experimentos, todo su mundo se derrumbaba frente a ella, sus creencias, sus ideales, sus sueños...

-Levi- llama sin voltear a ver al susodicho, el mencionado se voltea sin quitar su ceño, estaba investigando el tipo de vida de la humanidad antes de que aparecieran los titanes y cuando iba por la mejor parte, claro, no la de descubrir el secreto de esas cosas, sino el punto interesante de la historia

-¿qué?- pregunta volteándose completamente viendo a la pelinegra solo con su traje de la legión, parecía últimamente más distraída y triste, algo inusual en esa chica amante de los titanes

-todo este tiempo, ¿estuvimos matando a humanos?- pregunta viéndolo, él se sorprende por la pregunta si ella fue una que lo dijo, en serio que empezaba a actuar raro últimamente

-tu misma dijiste que estaba esa posibilidad- responde volteándose otra vez a su libro, dando por terminada su charla

-es verdad- dice volviendo a ver el techo, el rivaille no puede evitar mirar de reojo el lugar donde estaba su cama y por ende a la chica que reposaba en ella, suelta un suspiro, ella quería compañía y se lo demostraba estando todo el día con él

Se voltea otra vez viéndola mejor, estaba cansada, su cuerpo se veía débil, su piel estaba pálida y debajo de sus ojo achocolatados estaban unas ojeras por el no poder dormir bien, él tampoco estaba en sus mejores días, después de la muerte de Kenny él estuvo actuando extraño y agradeció mentalmente a todos por no preguntar él porque estaba así.

Cierra el libro suspirando, se levanta y camina hacia la chica que miraba al techo casi perdida en su propia mente y claramente no estaba en un buen lugar, sino en la muerte de Nick, la tortura que hizo, lo cansado que estaba Eren por su culpa y más que ella estuvo matando a personas, quizás sus compañeros, familia, amigos y quien sabe que más.

Se sienta en la orilla de la cama, ella ni siquiera voltea a verlo, suelta un suspiro, la mira, sus ojos estaban oscuros, casi sin vida, mientras miraba el techo, mientras pasaban imágenes de lo que más la atormentaba... Todo...

Ve el libro que estaba al lado del cuerpo de la chica, lo agarra viendo la portada, tenía escrito en negro "los titanes" , pasa unas hojas viendo imágenes, títulos en mayúsculas, explicaciones o intentos de ella, la mayoría sin mucha descripción, sin mucha información y sin casi respuestas de nada, él sabía todo lo que se encontraba en él, estuvo con ella todo el tiempo, vio lo que ella vio, pensó lo que ella pensó, estuvieron los dos juntos todos el tiempo, acompañándose espalda a espalda. Un lazo que no tiene con nadien más...ni con Erwin... Ni con Kenny...

-veo que agregaste algo nuevo- comenta, sabía que ella no le escuchaba o al menos eso aparentaba

-informacion inútil- responde sin mirarlo, al menos ponía atención, dejo el libro a su lado viendo a la chica, se veía triste, dañada, rota...y no intentaba arreglarse, esa no era la personalidad de ella

-es mejor que nada- responde intentando pensar en una forma de alegrarla, ella, después de las puertas de su cuarto volvían a ser alegre, pero cuando estaba con él o sola, su humor caía al suelo, casi tocando la depresión

-Levi...- comienza abriendo su boca, pero cerrándola enseguida, el sargento suspira

-¿vas a terminar la frase o te tengo que obligar?- pregunta molesto, le era molesto su cambio de humor y más con él, ¿acaso le recordaba cosas mala? Bufa ante ese pensamiento

-...- no responde simplemente se levantó de la cama quedando sentada frente al chico, lo miraba suplicante, adolorida. El chico la miró un momento para luego suspirar

-has estado actuando raro últimamente- comenta viendo al frente, ella no aparta su mirada de él, era el único que la entendía, vivieron todo lo nuevo juntos, torturaron a un hombre, estuvieron buscando soluciones separados, pero misteriosamente juntos, pensando en el otro, aunque él se pusiera a negarlo

-Levi... ¿porque está pasando todo esto?- pregunta cruzando sus piernas, quería respuestas o al menos, una posibilidad de él

-¿cómo quieres que lo sepa?- pregunta viendo a la chica, sus ojos no mentían, pero quería que él dijera una mentira, que le mintiera, que le dijera cualquier cosa, una esperanza, una tontería, un sueño o simplemente un insulto

-...- lo pensó, algo que la alegrara de una vez por todas...nada se le ocurría- no sé...- responde sin conseguir una respuesta tanto para su pregunta como para la chica que se había vuelto una propia incógnita a sus ojos, alegre, activa, seria, fuerte, inquieta, curiosa, entusiasta, independiente y ahora buscando solución en su persona

Ella baja la mirada hacia su regazo, sus ojos parecían cansados, con sueño, quería una respuesta, no le importaba si no trataba de la pregunta o incluso que le dijera que era una idiota, pero al ni siquiera responder con una tontería significaba que él no conseguía nada para alegrarla.

-pero...podrías hacer un nuevo libro, uno con informacion útil- dice levantando el libro, ella levanta la mirada viendo al chico que la miraba molesto, no con ella, sino con él mismo por tal respuesta, tenía un leve tono carmesí por la mirada de la chica, pero seguía manteniendo su mirada fría, sonrojada, pero fría al fin

La chica lo mira y en unos segundos de molesto-para Levi- silencio, ella sonríe para luego terminar riendo ante la mirada del chico que le aparecían venitas en su cabeza, mientras aparecía una sádica sonrisa

-¡jajajajaja!- reía sin tapujos, mientras que el pelinegro apretaba el libro a punto de destruirlo, ella reía tanto que le estaban saliendo lágrimas, deja de reír al ver al chico levantándose, ella retrocede pegándose a la pared de la cama, el chico sonríe más asustando a la chica

-reza porque Erwin entre antes que te mate- dice quitándose su pañito y tirándolo junto con el libro en el suelo, Hanji suda frio viendo cómo se acercaba

-v-vamos Levi...- suplica juntando sus palmas en suplica, el bufa sin detenerse

-intento hacer algo por ti y tú...- no termina subiéndose a la cama, Zoe retrocede hasta la cabeza de la cama, usa como escudo la almohada, el no cambia su expresión sin detener su paso

-p-por eso me reí, te agradezco lo que hiciste- dice poniendo la almohada frente al chico, él la quita sin mucho esfuerzo, tirándola en el suelo, luego arreglaría su cama

-¿en serio?- pregunta deteniéndose frente a la chica que se intentaba proteger con sus brazos, ella al ver su acción asiente frenéticamente

-¡s-si! ¡Gracias!- agradece cerrando los ojos

-bueno...- responde sentándose al lado de la chica que lo mira en blanco, luego suspira aliviada, se había salvado de una grande, mira al chico que parecía indiferente viendo hacia su escritorio, ella sonríe un poco

-gracias- dice sonriendo al chico que la mira confuso, Levi la mira de reojo y ve que no tenía ninguna malicia o era una broma, se cruza de brazos recostándose en la pared

-bueno- responde cerrando sus ojos, Zoe lo mira con la boca abierta, la comisura de la boca del chico estaba elevada, estaba sonriendo y desde hace mucho que no lo hace o que lo hacía por ella, sonríe igual afincándose en la pared al lado de él

-gracias Levi- repite afincándose en el hombro del chico, Levi la mira y ve que sonreía como siempre, vuelve su vista de nuevo al frente recargándose un poco en ella, había hecho que volviera en sí, había traído de vuelta a la Hanji que, aunque lo molestaba, le gustaba mucho, aunque nunca lo admitiría

-cuando quieras- responde afincándose su cabeza en la de ella, ella sonrió y cerro sus ojos poco a poco, las noches sin dormir por idear planes, los informes que parecían no acabarse nunca y por las pesadillas que tenía por todo lo ocurrido, ahora todo estaba pasando factura y tener a Levi animándola era relajante, pero nunca des aprovecharía un oportunidad como esta

-eso me recuerda- dice levantando la cabeza, él mira a la chica que tenía una sonrisa picara

-¿qué?- pregunta dudoso, esa sonrisa le daba mala espina, ella se levanta y se sienta frente al actual ackerman, el pelinegro se voltea quedando cara a cara

-es la primera vez que veo que desordenadas algo, enanito- sonríe señalando a la almohada en el suelo, junto con su preciado pañito, con el libro de los titanes al lado y sin mencionar que la cama había quedado revuelta y eso que no fue la pelicastaña que estaba antes acostada

-eres una...- no termina por un beso que lo recibió desapercibido, los labios de Zoe estaban sobre los del chico que se había quedado inmóvil, sentía que los labios de la chica estaban sonriendo y no específicamente de felicidad

Pasa su mano presionando la nuca de la chica, que se le borro la sonrisa al verse atrapada por el chico, era él el que ahora sonreía, parece que se divertiría mucho con su venganza, y no permitiría que se le escapara con cualquier tontería, quería su venganza y la obtendría más dulce que nunca, no solo por los suaves labios que ahora le respondían con el mismo deseo que él.

Tenía que aceptar que le gustaba más hacer esto que molestar al chico por su tamaño, quizás se pueda acostumbrar, y más por la posesiva mano que recorrida su cuerpo, parece que ahora tendrían otra razón para disfrutar de la compañía del otro a solas, quizás debía estar deprimida más veces.

***LxH***

-¡Heichou! Ya termine el informe que me… O.O...¿Hanji-san?- pregunta dudoso Eren viendo una Zoe con la camisa abierta y un Levi encima de ella terminando de quitarla

-hey- saluda Hanji sonrojada como tomate, Levi se voltea mostrando una cara psicópata, Eren se pega a la pared asustado

-Eren si valoras tu vida...lárgate- dice con una voz gutural, el chico huye lo más rápido que puede sin detenerse, a Hanji se le pasa una gotita al ver a Eren

-te pasantes un poco Levi, Eren no tiene la culpa- dice viendo al chico que seguía con su tarea de quitarle la camisa, levanta la cabeza del ultimo botón viendo a la chica con el ceño fruncido

-tu cállate- dice presionando uno de los montículos de la chica que a la acción gime mordiéndose los labios

Luego castigaría a Eren por la interrupción, claro, mucho después de hacer que la chica debajo de él gimiera tanto su nombre que se quedara ronca...muuuuuuucho después...

***LxH***

-¿qué paso, Eren?- pregunta armin viendo a su amigo sudando frio

-¡Heichou me va a matar!- responde caminando en círculos con sus manos en la cabeza

-¿porque el enano te haría eso?- pregunta Jean sentado al frente de armin

-¡cometí el pedir error de mi vida!- grita arrodillándose ante su inminente muerte, Jean sonríe divertido

-¿nacer?- pregunta irónico, armin lo ve molesto

-¡Jean! Eren parece que lo dice en serio- puntualiza señalando a la bolita en la esquina susurrando "me va a matar" una y otra vez

-¿qué le pasa a Eren?- pregunta Mikasa al lado de sasha que traían leña

-cometió, según él, el peor error de su vida y que el Heichou lo va a matar por eso- explica armin viendo a la bolita en la esquina, a Mikasa le baja una gotita

-¿pero qué hizo?- pregunta confundida

-¡ME VA A MATAR!- grita huyendo lo más rápido posible rompiendo la puerta en el transcurso

-¡EREN CALLÁTE O TE MATARE YO!- grita un Erwin sacado de sus casillas por el grito que interrumpió su informe

-será mejor que arreglemos la puerta antes que alguien más haga papilla a ese idiota- dice Jean levantándose, los demás asienten en acuerdo

Nadien supo porque Eren huyo y no apareció durante el resto de la semana, tampoco porque Levi estuvo sonriendo el resto del día y una Zoe se quejaba a cada cinco minutos de su espalda, bueno, una duda que nadien sabrá nunca, pero algo era seguro, la relación entre los dos mejores soldados tanto en matar titanes como experimentar con ellos, nunca fue mejor y los demás solo sabían que lo que haya pasado, fue para bien...

Bueno...no para el pobre de Eren, que descanse en paz...

 **Fin xD**

 **...**

 **...**

 **¿** **Reviews?**

 **si tengo al menos uno subiere mis otras historias, algunas ichiruki, otras levihan, hitsukarin y un incontable etc xD**

 **¡gracias por leer! ¡espero verlos de nuevo!**

 **¡sayo! (-3-)7**


End file.
